cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Don't Look Back
|image = |band = Rummy Labyrinth |composer = AraKEN (SUPALOVE) |lyrics = TAIRAYOO (SUPALOVE) & AraKEN (SUPALOVE) |song number = 19 |starting episode = GC Episode 1: Quest Begins! |ending episode = GC Episode 26: GIRS Crisis |previous song = Mekurumeku Yuuki! (from Cardfight!! Vanguard G) |next song = High-Touch☆Memory (to Stride Gate) |gen = 2 }}'"Don't Look Back" ' (ドント・ルック・バック) is first ending song used in the Cardfight!! Vanguard G: GIRS Crisis, and the nineteenth ending theme song of Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime, overall. It made its debut on Turn 1. An English version of this song is used in the dub. CD The CD containing "Don't Look Back" was released on November 25th 2015. It's a CD and limited edition blu-Ray version. Each CD also includes a Nightmare Doll, Juliet promo card. It contains the following track: #1. Don't Look Back #2.フレンズ (Friends) #3.Don’t Look Back –Instrumental- #4.フレンズ –Instrumental- Lyrics Verse by Am Chouno is coded in blue, and by Luna Yumizuki is in pink Kanji= 「 り らないで」 あの が えてくれた とう ジェネレーションズ! ! ネクスト ステージ! を いかけ を りきり いたって つからなかったハーツ まだ おぼろげな の りしめて に けて こう は が に る だからもう うわずに を えて。。。 だって ! スタンドアップ! ほとばしる ファイト! のソウルを じて むんだ 「 り らないで」 あの が えてくれた とう ジェネレーションズ! ! ネクスト ステージ! いの の く じていた を に えれば きっと しい が っているその へ を えて だって ! スタンドアップ! を わせてライド! かけがえない と を じて 「 り らないで」 の の が んでくれた とう ジェネレーションズ! を えるトリガーは の にきっとあるはずさ だって ! スタンドアップ! ほとばしる ファイト! のソウルを じて むんだ 「 り らないで」 あの が えてくれた とう ジェネレーションズ! ! ネクスト ステージ! ジェネレーションズ! ! ネクスト ステージ! |-| Rōmaji = "Furikaeranai de" Ano toki kimi ga oshiete kureta Ima tabidatou Jenereeshonzu! Go! Nekusuto Suteeji! Kumo wo oikake Machi wo hitorikiri aruitatte Mitsukaranakatta Haatsu Mada oborogena Yume no kakera nigirishimete Kanousei ni kakete ikou Ima wa kimi ga tonari ni iru Dakara mou mayowazu ni Jikuu wo koete... Boku datte So! Sutando Appu! Hibana hotobashiru Faito! Jibun no Souru wo shinjite susumunda "Furikaeranai de" Ano toki kimi ga oshiete kureta Ima tabidatou Jenereeshonzu! Go! Nekusuto Suteeji! Tomadoi no naka Mune no oku fukaku kanjiteita Hikari wo yuuki ni kaereba Kitto atarashii jibun ga Matteiru sono basho e Genkai wo koete Dare datte Sou! Sutando Appu! Chikara wo awasete Raido! Kakegaenai nakama to yuujou wo shinjite "Furikaeranai de" Me no mae no kimi ga hohoende kureta Ima tabidatou Jenereeshonzu! Unmei wo kaeru Torigaa wa Kokoro no naka ni kitto aru hazu sa Kimi datte Sou! Sutando Appu! Hibana hotobashiru Faito! Jibun no Souru wo shinjite susumunda "Furikaeranaide" Ano toki kimi ga oshiete kureta Ima tabidatou Jenereeshonzu! Go! Nekusuto Suteeji! Jenereeshonzu! Go! Nekusuto Suteeji! |-| English Translation = "Don't look back" That time, you tell me that Now let's embark, Generations! Go, Next Stage! Pursuing the clouds I walked alone in the city I can't find any Hearts Still faint Pieces of dream, I grasp them tightly Let's go bet on the possibilities Right now, you're next to me Therefore, no more hesitating Go beyond time and space... Me too, So! Stand Up! A spark-overflowing Fight! My own Soul, believe in it and advance forward "Don't look back" That time, you tell me that Now let's embark, Generations! Go, Next Stage! Among the confusion I felt deep inside the chest The courage changed into light Surely, the new self Is waiting, at that place Break the Limit! Everyone, So! Stand Up! A combined power Ride! Believe in the irreplaceable mate and friendship "Don't look back" The you in front of my eyes smiled Now let's embark, Generations! Destiny-changing Trigger is Inside the heart, surely, it is here You too, So! Stand Up! A spark-overflowing Fight! Your own Soul, believe in it and advance forward "Don't look back" That time, you tell me that Now let's embark, Generations! Go, Next Stage! Generations! Go, Next Stage! Video Gallery DLB Ep01.png|GC Episode 1 DLB Ep02.png|GC Episode 2 DLB Ep03.png|GC Episode 3 DLB Ep04.png|GC Episode 4 DLB Ep05.png|GC Episode 5 DLB Ep06.png|GC Episode 6 DLB Ep07.png|GC Episode 7 DLB Ep08.jpg|GC Episode 8 DLB Ep09.jpg|GC EPisode 9 DLB Ep10.png|GC Episode 10 DLB Ep11.png|GC Episode 11 Chibified Vanguard Fighters.jpg|GC Episode 26